Pokemon Afterhours--Chapter 1
by Jack-of-all-Fics
Summary: Part 1 of the apocalyptic future of pokemon. Please review, I put a lot of work into this


Chapter 1--The Coming of the Master (1)  
  
  
I sat quietly in my quarters waiting for something to happen. My Bahamut 29   
Multi-powerlevel Energy Launcher (a gun) sat on my desk. The odd light fixture on the ceiling   
cast a brown light upon everything in my jumbled work area.   
  
My door suddenly slid open as one of our officers walked in. "Luitenant Ketchum we've got  
bad news." He said in a deep, growling voice. I raised my head to see a dark man with a black   
trenchcoat wrapped about his muscular frame. His hair was rather wild and his face wore a   
grimace that told me he was right.  
  
"What is it?" I asked as i rose from my chair.  
  
"Rockets--"  
  
"Another raiding party? Don't those idiots ever learn?" I interrupted.  
  
"No. This time they're stronger. They've already stormed the front lobby." This was   
something I hadn't expected. Rarely did they get past or in the front lobby of the old Viridian  
Pokemon center we were using as our base. "Joy has detected a warship in orbit above our area.  
It could be Tiamat."   
  
Tiamat was the name of the rockets' most powerful dreadnought. Most say it has the power  
to level cities in a second. I doubted that the rockets would try anything so drastic but I   
still had the job of annhilating their ground forces. I grabbed my weapon and my pikachu and   
dashed down the metallic gray halls with the officer following me.  
  
"Pika?" Pikachu awoke and hopped up on my shoulder and I shifted my balace to accomodate   
him. He looked back at the dark soldier behind us and swiftly cocked his head back to face the  
side of my head. "Pika pikachu chu." He muttered.  
  
"Alright I'll ask him." I responded. "Hey... You!" He looked up at me but remained   
silent. "Who are you and who are the other officers taking care of the raiders?"   
  
"You can call me Wolf." He responded over the loud noise of his heavy boots clanging  
against the metallic flooring. "The officers are Slythe," this was a good sign, I thought. At   
least one competant person was in there. "and the new transfer officer Misty Waters."   
  
I stopped in my tracks at the utterance of that name. It was a name I hadn't heard in a   
time and hoped I would never have to hear it again. When I realized that Wolf was staring at me  
resumed my pace quickly and ran into the elevator.  
  
I leaned forward and spoke into the voice console. "Lobby." The elevator immediately  
rushed downward and stopped abruptly then careened forward until it stopped and opened to a   
corridor that lead to the catwalk which overlooked the lobby. I readied my weapon and stepped  
up to the guardrail in a crouching position.  
  
The scene before me was one of chaos. Soldiers of all kinds fired bolts of energy at   
their opponents and were shot down my enemies. I pulled my gun up and fired several shots (all  
succesful) at a cadre of rockets who formed a circle and were firing away at our troops before   
being taken down.   
  
While firing away from my sniping point, a small explosion erupted from one corner of the  
battleground. I couldn't let it distract me but I saw several bolts coming up in my general   
direction so I jumped away on my back and looked up to see the flashes of energy ricochet off  
of a ventilation grate which was pulling itself into place. "Slythe!" I said to myself. I   
quickly resumed firing but at less of a success rate as I was scanning the field for my onetime  
traveling companion, nemesis, and rival: Misty.  
  
  
I managed to spot her after several minutes. She looked practically the same as she did  
before only bigger. She still had the same outfit, the same features, and the same stupid hair.  
I quickly began to wonder how she got to be an officer, her technique was horrible, her aim was  
appalling, and she led her troops in a haphazard way that got many killed. I pulled the hood   
from the back of my vest and pulled it over my head. I rolled over to the stairway which led to  
where she was fighting.  
  
"Officer Waters?" I said, lowering my voice so she wouldn't recognize me. She turned to  
look at me and somehow she seemed... different. I quickly put these thoughts out of my mind as   
she spoke.  
  
"Yes?" She said as she turned her big, blue eyes to my obscured face.  
  
"You have been demoted temporarily by order of officer Ketchum." I thought of slapping   
my face but knew it would give me away completely. Her face became a bright red as she heard me  
slip.  
  
"Ketchum? Like Ash Ketchum." Her hands clasped together over her heart.  
  
"Uh, no. We don't have anyone named Ash." As I said this her eyes seemed to sink in to a  
dull indigo and her features went dead. I looked at her and felt I couldn't let her down,   
despite everything she'd done to me. I pulled back my hood and stuffed it back into my vest.   
Misty looked up and turned redder than I had ever seen her. Her eyes began to moisten as the   
last spikes of hair fell down on my face.  
  
"Ash! I missed yo--" I cut her off as she came in for a hug or something stupid like   
that. I raised my gun up and she stared down into the barrel as I narrowed my eyes at her. Her  
eyes began to moisten once again but for different reasons this time. I pulled one of my   
Grendel 600 Heavy-Repeating Energy Canons from my back and tossed it to her.  
  
"Don't forget what I came here to tell you. Your dismissed from this battle. Now report   
to the Counsel."  
  
"Y-yes sir." She twisted around and brought her weapon to bear as she began to walk back   
one of the lifts.  
  
I lifted my own gun to ready and turned to watch her enter the lift. For some reason I   
felt compelled to make sure she got out. She entered the lift and the doors closed. She was   
safe for now. To the side of the lift I saw Wolf again. He was weilding two Lycanthrope 93   
High-Index Energy Canons (to you this would probably be like a shotgun or something). He was   
holding one in each hand and somehow managed to suppress the amazing that Lycanthropes create.  
He was firing away with the auto-charge (normally you would have to pull a plate on the gun  
back to activate the recharge but some have the added function of doing this automatically) and  
decimating a substancial fraction of the rocket forces.  
  
I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was quick and blurred so it obviously had  
to be Slythe. Slythe was the best friend I had had since I was left. He was a misfit much like  
me. Something had changed him and mixed his genetic structure so that he... lets just say is  
sort of half-Arbok.   
  
He flashed across the walls and abruptly landed on Wolf's shoulders. He barely had a   
chance to look up before Slythe fired an arrow (which promptly exploded upon contact with the   
floor) from his bow and jumped down to the battlefield with his two scimitars at the ready. As  
he fell, he slashed a rocket with his right scimitar before landing and going off for his next  
target like lightning.  
  
We all resumed combat and managed to drive back the rockets rather efficiently. They were  
stronger than the usual rockets but a new installment from a new transfer officer (whose name  
was unknown to me) managed to aid us fairly well. The unnamed officer installed a battle   
station from which energy bolts as powerful as that on a combat ship could be launched.'  
  
I recieved a call on my transmitter as i blew away a cadre of rockets who thought they   
could come together to do more damage. I pulled the small device from one of the many pockets  
in my vest and attatched it to the curve of my head.  
  
"What?" I spoke into the mouthpiece.  
  
"Ash its Mr. Big, he wants to see you." I hadn't been called to see my mentor in a while.  
I detached the transmitter from the side of my head and pocketed it. I stood and weighed my   
chances of getting through the corridor. I went over a course of action in my head and dased   
for the stairs. I jumped up to one of the middle stairs and pushed my hands against it. I spun  
around in a backflip and landed on my feet at the top of the stairs.  
  
I ran through a corridor then went into another lift. "ER." I was quickly wisked away to   
what was once the emergency room. It was now totally devastated. Machinery and equipment lay  
in ruins on the floor. I stepped gingerly across the once medical facility and up to the door  
that led to my teacher's quarters. 


End file.
